Mr Womanizer
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: CRACK When Kakuzu and Hidan are left at the base alone, some cracky things can happy...R&R NO FLAMES


**Mr. Womanizer  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): KakuHida?  
Beware: OOCness, maybe?  
Disclaimer: Kakuzu, Hidan, and the show are not mine, if they were this story would be true.  
Positive comments are welcome, negative comments will be ignored, and flames will be your hell. Have a nice day!**

Hidan's pinkish eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the sudden light streaming though the window. He groaned, growling a string of curses under his breath. He turned onto his side and glared at the clock.

7:36 am

He cursed the man who invented the clock and prayed that he rot in Hell. Then he looked at the bed a few feet away, he blinked as he saw it empty. Odd. Kakuzu usually woke him up...Hidan shrugged and lazily rolled off the bed, his feet meeting the cold, stone floor. He yawn and trudged to the door, kicking it open and successfully breaking the lock. Kakuzu was going to bitch about that later...

He dragged himself to the kitchen, half expecting a hyper-active blonde, who Hidan _swears _has ADD, to come out of nowhere and tackle him. Then his mind finally clicked. Kakuzu and he were the only ones there. Hidan groaned, now he had to deal with the old miser by himself. He cursed to himself.

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer_

Hidan stopped. _What? _Was the only thought in Hidan's mind at the moment.

He stepped closer to the closed kitchen door and listened closely.

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby_

Was that...Kakuzu's voice? Hidan's eyes widened in confusion. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open slightly. The sight he saw nearly made him fall to the ground in laughter. _Nearly._

Kakuzu was in front of the stove cooking to what, from Hidan's point of view, seemed like pancakes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with blue pant and over that he wore a frilly pink apron. (Which made Hidan grin since he has never seen any other member wear that, indicating that it really was Kakuzu's) His dark brown hair was pulled back with a green ribbon into a small ponytail, some locks of hair falling to the side of his face and his bangs slightly covering his eyes.

But that wasn't it. It was for the fact that not only did he look like a house wife, but that he was _dancing _and _singing _with the song.

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

He flipped a pancake into the air.

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) 

He shook his hips to the beat.

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

He, while still swaying his hips, slid to the side, playing a pancake onto a plate, and sliding back to his former place.

_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You... 

He flipped the spatula into the air, caught it--

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer _

--Then sang into it.

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _

He kept swinging his hips--

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) 

--Then twirled.

_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) 

He sang into the spatula again--

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby_

--And finally twirled around so he was facing the kitchen door.

He dropped his 'microphone' and his cheeks burned red as he saw a very amused Hidan leaning comfortable against the frame of the door.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Kakuzu questioned, praying to what ever God was listening that he hadn't watched the whole thing.

Hidan waved his hand as if brushing of the question. "Oh, not long," He smirked "Mr. Womanizer."

Kakuzu glared, but his blush deepened. He growled. "That never leaves this room!"

Hidan put his hands up in defense and strolled to a seat, sitting down. "Relax, I won't tell anyone." _Right away. _He added in his head.

Hidan's smirk never left his face as he and Kakuzu had a stare off. Finally, Kakuzu turned and muttered childishly "No pancakes for you..."

Hidan's face took a sudden look of horror. "WHAT?! No wait Kakuzu! I-I didn't mean it! You were a great dancer! And singer too! C'mon, man! Pretty please? C'mon!"

Hidan continued to plead and beg, but even though he said he wouldn't,

_He wouldn't mind waking up early and watch again._

* * *

**_I, myself, am not a huge fan of Britney Spears (but I don't hate her), but this song is just so damn addicting! XP And during the night, while trying to fall asleep, Womanizer came on the radio and an image of Kakuzu cooking just randomly came to mind. So I pieced two and two together and viola! THIS crack was born! :D 'Course when I first thought of this, Kakuzu was lip-syncing not actually singing, but hey! Why not add to the humor!? :D_**

**_I'm so terrible to Kakuzu, I love him so much! XD_**

**_Even as I wrote this I couldn't stop giggling...X) (Giggles)_**

**_!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
_**


End file.
